Miss Kitty WE Need You!
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Matt and Kitty take a Trip to Philadelphia,Pa. To bring Beth home to Dodge for Summer Break from College, ...while on the route back Matt is called away...
1. Chapter 1

**"Miss Kitty, We Need You" **

Usual disclaimer: just taking our Friends out to play; will put them back when I am Finished.

PT.1

Their bags were packed and ready, setting by the door for morning, for the trip out to meet with Beth in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She had been away now for eight months and with one thing or another this was the first real vacation Matt and Kitty were able to plan.

But this time, classes were ending. So Beth would be coming back to Dodge for the summer to spend with them as he had promised. When they had all sat down and looked into schools back East, like Mike had wanted, Newly had made a few suggestions, being that he was from Pennsylvania.

Beth had decided to go to the University Of Pennsylvania. It had just been given full University status a few years before in 1872. And had a beautiful campus. Kitty sat reading the letter she had received from Beth, telling her how excited she was that they were coming.

When Beth would write she would write two letters. One that was just for Matt, then the other was to both Matt and Kitty. Kitty didn't mind though. She realized there was so much time they missed out on. And that there was so much they needed to say to each other, just between them.

_Dear Miss Kitty and Matt,_

_It is so hard to believe that time has gone by so quickly, but I'm looking so forward to you both getting here. There is so much I want to show you both. This city is so big and growing more and more every day. Life here is so different then on the ranch. Even the people are so different. Ok, you can say it, you told me so. (Yes I'm laughing too) I've made some new friends. We've formed a study group. The boys don't understand my life on the ranch. They don't think women should do such things. Miss Kitty do you believe the nerve? And when I told them that I owned a horse ranch, the reaction was as if I couldn't possibly! Women here seem so pampered. I've written to Chalk and the hands and they say all is running great and that I shouldn't worry. Well, I don't think I can sleep. I'm just counting the days till you get here. Hurry, ok? I miss you._

_Beth_

Kitty, folded the letter, smiling to herself. Then she heard the key turn in the door. "Hummmmm, hello, Cowboy."

Matt looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. She was curled up in the chair by the window with just a dim light on. She had already gone through her nightly ritual.

"Oh, am I too late?" He said looking at her, tilting his head.

"Not at all, Cowboy. How bout a nightcap? I was just reading a letter from Beth. They came today."

Matt just smiled, saying, "She knows we're coming out in a few days."

"Yeah, she does, but she still wrote letters anyway. Matt, she's your daughter."

Kitty handed him the glass, then the letters. "Kit, this one's not open."

"I know. You know I don't read that one, unless you want me too. Cowboy, she is so excited." Kitty read him the letter that was addressed to them both, then he read the one just for him.

_Dear Matt,_

_I know you read the other letter too but, I wanted a chance to talk just to you. First, I realize that when we first decided I was to come here, I wasn't exactly all for it. But now I'm glad I did. I have to admit Momma was right. Oh, ok. You were too. And one other thing. Kitty. She was right about all the things she said to me when we had our talk. And I like her, Matt. She's really good to me.  
I have so much I want to talk to you both about and well, I just can't wait to see you. I really hope we get a chance to spend time together this summer. I really miss Momma. I know I can say this to you. I really miss her. Well, it's late and, good night, Matt.  
See ya soon,_

_Beth_

Matt, folded the letter in half and handed it to Kitty. She started to place it on the table. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Sure it's ok, Kit."

"Yeah?"

"I get the feeling Beth is either trying to say something or wants to ask something. What do you think?"

"I think I know what it might be but we'll wait and see when we get to Philadelphia." Kitty read the letter but then placed it back on the table. "Well, Cowboy. Morning comes early."

"Yes, it does. But that sounds like your giving me the boot."

"Huh, not on your life." Then she let out a huge laugh. As she stood up from her seat, she managed to let the sheer robe she was wearing, drop to the floor. Now all he saw was a long, sheer, pale blue chiffon gown, no sleeves, cut low in back and a soft flow of shirt. As she turned to look at him, he noticed it was also cut low in front. Without a word, she proceeded to place his hat on its normal hook, his gun belt on the back of the chair, then just gave him a seductive smile. "Hummmmm, now what are we going to do about that?"

Matt just gave her his usual boyish grin. "Do about what?"

As he walked over to her, placing her hands, inside his vest. "THIS!" As she pushed it off his shoulders and let it hit the floor, then took her fingers and gently began working the buttons. "THESE!" Now pushing her hands inside his shirt and off his shoulders.

By this time Matt had both his hands around her and pulled her tight to him.

"Now, Cowboy. How do you expect me to rid you of these things if you hold me so tight?"

He never heard a word. He was too busy kissing her neck, shoulders, side of her head and just being lost in his own thoughts.

Trying to spin him around, to sit him down, to get rid of his boots, instead they both fell and she landed a top him. She just laughed. "Now this don't work."

"Oh, how wrong you are, Ma'am. This works so well."

"Oh, Matt! You know what I mean."

He dispensed of the rest of his things and quickly rolled her over into his arms. "Now, Ma'am, I do believe it is you who seems to be over dressed."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, Ma'am, that's a fact. But I can take care of this." Gently he slid the gown off her shoulders and down her body. The kisses started. The back of her neck, covering her back, stopping at a spot in the small of her back, the back of her legs, then the other side. Making sure not to miss any sensational, sensuous, pleasurable spots. Then she also returned the pleasures, which only set off the fires of their night of love.

Over the years they had learned to read one another so well.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

"Miss Kitty, We Need You"

Matt woke early. Looking around the room not seeing Kitty anywhere, surprised when she entered the room.

"Well, good morning, Cowboy."

"Morning. You're up?"

"Of course I am. I figured I'd go get us some coffee and sweet rolls since we won't have a lot of time." Then she just looked at him. "What?"

"No, Kit. You don't get it. You never get up before me unless I'm laid-up in this bed."

Just then she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "That's enough out of you, Mister. I even stopped at the telegraph office to make sure of our reservation in Philadelphia. I figure we can spend a day or so to look around with Beth and meet her friends."

"Yeah, but I can't be away too long, you know."

"Oh, Matt!"

In Philadelphia, Beth was getting ready to go to her last class for the term. She was so excited, it was all she could talk about with her friends. That she couldn't wait for Matt and Kitty to get there so she could show them around.

Kitty let her go on and on. Even though she had been to Philadelphia before, she didn't want to dampen Beth's mood or spirit. They were getting final grades. And she had done well.

The train was loaded. Festus had made sure to get all their bags aboard. Sam had said his goodbyes at the Long Branch, assuring Kitty he would handle everything. Doc, Festus and Newly went with them to the train.

Getting through all the goodbyes, Kitty leaned to Doc. "I'll get a message to you when we get there, Curly."

"Oh, honey, you just enjoy the trip and be safe." And he looked at Matt and started to say something, then just rubbed his mustache and waved his hand and said, "Oh, never mind."

Once the train was off, they sat back and relaxed. "Well, Cowboy, it's only a couple of days now. I can't wait to see her."

"Me too, Kit." Then he sat back, rested his head and put his hat down over his face. Kitty decided to read a book she'd brought along.

Shaking her head at him, she said, "Matt you could sleep anywhere."

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Beth had woke very early. Actually she probably didn't sleep, if she really thought about it, just thinking about what day it was. She was up and dressed and had a light breakfast. She wanted to be sure she was there to meet the train.

Beth had rented a buggy to take her to the terminal. She had the schedule memorized. She wanted to be sure not to miss them. When Matt and Kitty's train was announced coming into the depot, Beth just paced, looking through the crowds of people coming off.

But then she couldn't miss the extremely tall cowboy with the big Stetson hat, sspecially in Philadelphia. "Matt! Matt! Over here." Then she saw him help Kitty down. "Miss Kitty." They were both noticeable. Kitty wore a deep purple traveling suit with a two toned purple hat which set off her golden red hair. Beth was still yelling, "You're here! You're here!"

"Yes, Beth, we're here." Matt said hugging her.

Kitty just smiled and said, "We're here." Then was caught by surprise as Beth threw her arms around her.

"Wow. Thought you'd never get here. Where's your things?"

Matt laughed. "Slow down, they're coming."

"Oh, I got us a buggy. You didn't say where we were staying."

Matt went to get their things and load them up.

"Beth," Kitty said. "I got us rooms at the St. James on Walnut Street. Do you know it?"

"Ohhh, Yes. Very nice."

"Honey, have you eaten yet?"

"Oh, just a light breakfast. I wasn't sure if you two had anything on the train or not?"

Smiling, Kitty looked at Beth. "Even if we had, that wouldn't stop your father from eating again."

Beth was just chattering on while they were riding. "Miss Kitty, Matt, there's so much to do here. Miss Kitty, you were so right about the arts and museums. I didn't think I was going to like that stuff but I do."

Kitty was just smiling. "I thought you would, once you gave it a chance."

"And my professors, they are just so great. You know I can even go to Europe?"

Now Matt's ears were up. "Europe?"

Kitty reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "Relax, Cowboy."

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Matt, there's a lot Beth can learn."

"Well, why can't she just learn those things here?"

Still just patting his arm, "Relax. She's just talking about it." She leaned in close. "We'll talk about this later."

They were approaching Walnut Street. As they turned down the street, Matt looked up and saw the sign that read: "THE ST. JAMES HOTEL", and then saw the door man.

"Welcome to the St. James. I'm Maxwell. Ladies, may I help you down?"

He helped Beth. "Thank you, Maxwell."

Then he and Matt both helped Kitty. "Maxwell, thank you."

"I'll have a boy bring in your bags."

Matt with his usual uncomfortable look, leaned to Kitty. "Fancy place."

"You'll be fine, Cowboy."

As they walked up to the desk, the clerk smiled and said, "Welcome to the St. James. May I help you?"

Kitty looked at both Matt and Beth, then back at the clerk. "I have a reservation. Two rooms under Dillon and Russell."

"Just a moment, Ma'am. Oh, yes, here we are. Two rooms. Dillon and Russell." He waved for the bell boy.

Beth looked at Matt. "Matt they have elevators. We don't have to walk up the stairs."

When Matt looked at the key, he grinned and said, "That's good. We're on the 6th floor."

When they got up to the rooms, Matt took Beth's things and helped her get things situated. Then Kitty went into the second room and opened the adjoining door and came in to where they were.

Matt looked surprised. "Where did you come from?"

Beth just laughed. "Behind you, silly. But you don't have to worry, I won't be using it."

Matt's face went crimson.

As a quick save Kitty looked at them both. "What do you say we go have lunch?"

In unison, Matt and Beth chimed out, "Great! I'm starved!"

And Kitty said, without a thought, "What a surprise!" Breaking into laughter.

For the next few hours, they saw the sites and let Beth give them the grand tour. And it was such a beautiful day out. They walked most of the places, except for when it got a bit later. Beth was having fun showing them all around the city and museums and impressing them with the new things she had learned in her arts classes. Most of that part was lost on Matt but he just went along for Beth. And he figured he was fulfilling his promise to Mike.

Later, they headed back to the hotel. Kitty figured they could rest before supper. As they walked into the lobby, Matt and Beth looked at each other, then at Kitty. And again in unison, "When's supper?"

"What?" Shaking her head.

"When's supper?" They repeated.

"How on earth can you two be thinking about food? You just had lunch a few hours ago?"

"Yeah, but…" Together they said, "We're starving!"

Rolling her eyes, Kitty just laughed. "Soon."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

"Miss Kitty, We Need You"

Kitty managed to get some rest before Matt and Beth insisted on having an early supper so the three decided on the hotel dining room. Kitty didn't think they hold out for any place further. When they got down to the lobby, Beth had met up with two of her girlfriends from school. She had told them she'd be staying at the St. James with Matt and Kitty before going home to Dodge for the summer break.

So, the girls came to join her. When the three saw one another, it was all shrieking and laughing and giggling. Matt just rolled his eyes then looked at Kitty and mumbled, "Girls."

Kitty could feel herself holding back the laughter at his reaction. Then Kitty cleared her throat to get Beth's attention. All three stopped and turned to look at Matt and Kitty. Then they all together said, "Oh, sorry."

"Matt, Miss Kitty, these are my two best friends, Julianne and Madeline. And this is my father, Matt Dillon and his lady friend, Miss Kitty Russell."

Julianne spoke first. "It's so nice to meet you both. Beth speaks so highly of you, and a lot!" Then she laughed.

"Well, it's very nice to meet the two of you as well. And we're both extremely happy to know that Beth has such close friends as the two of you." Kitty added.

Then Matt agreed. Kitty turned to the girls and said, "Why don't you join us for supper?"

"Oh, we don't want to intrude, Miss Russell."

"No, it's not an intrusion, when I invite you. Please."

"Well, Ok."

"Come, let's get a table." Now they all went to the very elegant dining room.

After they were all seated and had ordered, Madeline looked at Matt. "So, Mr. Dillon. Beth tells us you are a U.S. Marshal? That must be so exciting."

Matt's face turning a bit reddish. "Well, I guess you can say that."

"Do you have to go after really dangerous criminals?"

Before Matt could answer her, Beth turned to her. "Of course, silly. I told you that."

"Yeah, but I wanted to know if you were just bragging." As she smiled back at Beth.

Matt then said, "I have had my share of dangerous criminals. Too many."

Just to change the subject, Kitty looked at the two girls. "So, where are you two girls from?"

Madeline said, "Oh, I'm here from Boston. My family have been long time Boston people. But I wanted to see someplace different. It took some convincing but Father finally said yes."

Then Kitty looked to Julianne. "Oh, me? I'm a Southern girl."

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, my family is from Louisiana."

Kitty arched her brow. "Well now. A fellow statesman? Or shall I say stateswoman?"

"You lived there too?" She asked.

"Born and raised in New Orleans." Kitty told her.

"But I thought Beth said you both were from Kansas?"

"Oh, Honey, we live there now and have for some time but Beth's father was born in Texas."

"It would be great to see your part of the country. Beth talks about it so much, we feel like we know it already."

Matt and Kitty just looked at one another, knowing these two girls would get a reality shock from the lives they were used to. They both came from well to do families.

"Well, anyone for desert?" Matt asked the girls.

The three girls smiled at one another. "Oh, yes. They make the best peach cobbler here. Matt, Miss Kitty, you've just got to try it. And especially with ice cream. Umm!"

Matt looked at Kitty. "Now I think she's yours."

She looked at him with a slight smirk. "Alright, you!"

They sat and talked all through desert and coffee, then Beth, Julianne and Madeline came up with an idea of the girls coming along to Dodge City with them for the summer break since they wanted to see that part of the country.

Matt and Kitty weren't sure it was such a good idea on such short notice. Especially without them having time to talk with their families first.

But the girls insisted. "We're grown women. We'll send our families a letter or a telegram."

"Ok, but you will send that off tonight." Matt insisted.

"No problem, Marshal. We can do that right from the telegraph office near the university. Beth, we'll go pack. See you in the morning, first thing. Ok?"

"Great. See ya both in the morning." She said giving them both a hug.

Matt was shaking his head. "Oh, Kitty, this father thing isn't that easy."

With her arms folded across her and smiling at him, "Cowboy, you're doing fine. Well, you two. We have some packing to do."

Matt, Kitty and Beth headed for the elevator. Once inside, Beth put her arms around both of them. "Thank you, both. This is going to be a great trip. You'll see."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

"Miss Kitty, We Need You"

Julianne and Madeline, were at the St. James very early the next morning. Very excited about there new venture with Beth, Matt and Kitty into the west.

They did do as promised and sent word to their families that they'd be spending their summer break on a trip out west with their new friend Elizabeth Yardner and her father the U.S. Marshal. They convinced their families this would be a learning experience.

The two girls were knocking on Beth's door and the three were chattering away. Enough so, that Kitty heard them from their room when Matt began to stir.

He had his head resting on her shoulder and he snuggled in closer to kiss her neck. "Good morning, Cowboy. Did they wake you too?"

"Hummmmm?"

"The girls? Did their chattering wake you?"

"Uh… no. I just wanted to nibble on you some."

"Ohhh, I see." And she started to giggle. "Matt, that tickles."

"Well how bout if I just do this?" And he began nibbling lower.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Now, Cowboy, you know we don't have time for… Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh! MATT!"

"Yes?" He said looking at her with his boyish grin.

"The girls are… Ohhhhhhhh. Damn!" Kitty just grabbed the pillow and bit into it. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

They made love as passionately and yet quietly as they could so as not to be heard by ears in the next room.  
Matt slid himself up over her and kissed her very passionately. "Have I told you, I love you?"

"Ummmmm. Once or twice but feel free to tell me, or better yet, show me any time, Cowboy."

After checking out, they all headed for the Transcontinental Railroad Station Depot. Matt had made sure he made arrangements for the girls to get tickets on the train with them. Beth, Julianne and Madeline were already planning out their entire summer.

For a moment Kitty sat back thinking about how much she envied that time in life that she missed, having to grow up so quickly. Never having the chance to enjoy the simple things that young girls do. But she was enjoying watching Beth with her friends and hoping that she could at least help guide her in a way that she would have with a daughter of her own if she had ever have had the chance. She had always dreamed of maybe someday, some far off someday, but it just wasn't in the cards for her.

"Kit, are you ok?"

"Hummm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, sure I'm fine. I was just watching the girls and thinking."

Matt looked at her with a puzzled look. "About what?"

"Oh, nothing really. We all set to go?"

"Yes we are. Ladies, are you all ready?"

And in triplicate he got his answer. "Let's go!"

Kitty broke into laughter! Matt shook his head. "Girls"!

Well, Matt, a few days and we'll be back in Dodge. I sent Doc a telegram letting him know we were on our way back and the girls were coming with us. He says things have been quiet."

"Well, Kit, it'll be nice to be back home."

"You're right, it sure will. I miss Doc, Festus and Newly."

"Wait a minute. I thought you were glad to get away from Doc and Festus' bickering?"

"Oh, Matt." She said laughing. "You miss them too."

Jefferson City, Missouri

Train whistles blew and the conductor walked through the cars announcing they were arriving at Jefferson City Station, Missouri and that they would be there for 15 minutes. The girls wanted to go and walk around and stretch their legs. Matt wanted to send off another telegram. Kitty was content to sit and finish reading her novel.

When the girls came back through the car, they were accompanied by a young priest. Kitty took notice to them all talking together. She didn't seem too alarmed in so much that he was a priest but still didn't want the girls to be too overly friendly with everyone right off.

When the four got closer, Beth stopped. "Miss Kitty, this is Father Gerald. He's going out west also. We met him in the dining car. We were telling him all about our school. Father Gerald, this is Miss Kitty Russell and oh, where's Matt?"

"He'll be back. He went to send a telegram."

Father Gerald asked, "Matt?"

"Oh, my father." Beth said.

"You call your father, Matt? I'm sorry that seems strange to me."

"Oh, I didn't grow up with him. We just met about a year ago. I guess it is strange. Miss Kitty, Father Gerald was telling us about a school he wants to open."

"Well, I think that's very nice. There's a big need for schools out in the west. I wish you all the luck with your venture." Kitty was watching the way Father Gerald was hovering around the three girls. It gave her an uneasy feeling. He was a few years older then them but that wasn't quite it. Something else was bothering her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Once again, the whistle blew and the conductor was announcing they were about to leave. Beth looked at Kitty. "Matt's not back yet."

"He will be. Don't worry, he's only just outside the door."

Matt came through the door. "Kitty, I need to talk to you."

As soon as she looked at his face, she took a deep breath. "Oh, Matt. What now?"

"I had a telegram waiting here for me."

"Oh really? Matt…"

"Kitty, there's a group of outlaws kidnapping women from their homes and from their families and taking  
them across the border and selling them as well."

"Ohhhhhh Matttttt!"

"They're traveling all across the south. The sheriff here, in Jefferson City, contacted the War Department asking for help. They've lost seven from their area. Kitty, Festus is on his way to meet me. We're going to try and head them off from here. You take the girls to Dodge and Newly will be there to see that everything will be  
safe for everyone. I'll send word when I can."

He held her by the shoulders. "Try not to let on to Beth and the girls. No need to panic them. Kit, I'm sorry."

"No, it's… Cowboy, please…"

"I know, Kit. I will."

"Cowboy, I…"

He looked her in the eye. "I'll be home. You keep that light on. I love you."

"I love you too, Cowboy."

"Beth, honey, look. I have to leave here and help the local Sheriff with a problem he is having. But I'm going to meet all of you back in Dodge in a few days. Ok?" Beth looked a little worried. "Hey, where's that pretty smile?"

"Ok, can I have a hug before you go?"

"You sure can." Matt hugged her tight then he was off.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

"Miss Kitty, We Need You"

Kitty was very distracted through supper, although the girls continued to talk on and on about Dodge and their plans. And then the topic changed to Father Gerald. And before long, he showed up in the dining car.

"Good evening, Ladies. Nice to run into you again."

"Father Gerald, we were about to order desert. Won't you join us?" Beth invited him.

Kitty, still feeling uneasy, quickly said, "Oh, Beth. Maybe Father Gerald has his own plans for this evening. You girls shouldn't monopolize all his time."

"Oh, no, Miss Russell is it?"

With a raised brow, Kitty just watched him. "Yes. Are you traveling alone, Father?" She asked. She just watched for his reaction.

"Well, I do have two of my workers along for the trip to help with my supplies of course."

"Yes, of course." She still couldn't rid herself of the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Later, she had talked the girls into turning in for the night. At least that limited their time with Father Gerald till she could figure out why it bothered her so much.

She was having a hard time sleeping. She was running it through her head what Matt had told her, thinking about all those families and worrying about their wives, mothers, daughters, sisters, etc… It was awful. Despicable. Matt and the law just had to catch these damned dreadful people.

"I know Matt will find them and put them away. Kitty, ol' girl, you're talking to yourself. You really need to get some sleep. These girls will run you ragged." Then she started to laugh. "Matt Dillon, if I didn't know better, I'd think you did this on purpose."

Just when she started to laugh at herself again, she felt herself being thrown from the bed in a hard jolt. "Whoa, what on earth was that?"

Then she heard screams and felt the train flipping to its side. She could hear the three girls calling for her. "Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty!"

"Beth! I'm coming. Are you all ok?"

"I don't know." Now they were crying. Kitty climbed out of her cabin and crawled to theirs. Everything was tossed. All three girls were huddled together crying.

"I'm here! I'm here!" All three grabbed onto her, crying hysterically. "Ok calm down, calm down. We're all ok."

Beth asked, "What happened?"

Kitty was brushing her hair off her face. "I think we derailed and flipped over. But all that is important is that we're ok. Now let me see. Are any of you hurt?"

All three looked at themselves, sniffling, "Don't think so. Maybe a few bruises."

"Well, we can live with a few of those. Let's see if we can crawl out of here."

Everything was tossed everywhere. "What about clothes?"

"Well, ok, grab something if you can. But let's just try to get out of here." It was obvious to Kitty these girls never were in a dire situation before. When they finally made it to a doorway, Kitty realized, it was only two sleeping cars that had derailed off the train and flipped off the track, leaving maybe fifteen people stranded.

Now, not only were the nerves in her stomach kicking in, but the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Suddenly gunshots were heard.

The girls all gathered around Kitty gripping onto her. "What was that?" They all screamed. "Who's shooting?"

Kitty's uneasy feeling increased, when from behind the bushes, came Father Gerald and his two workers. "RELAX LADIES, if you all do as I say, no one will get hurt."

As he was pulling off his collar, Kitty's jaws tightened. "What the hell is going on here?" She demanded as she slowly pushed the girls behind her.

"Now, now, Miss Russell. All in good time."

Shaking her head, "Nah uh. I don't know what you think you up to but you won't get away with it! Just who are you?"

Now he was laughing at her. "Oh, I guess you have figured out I'm not Father Gerald."

"Is that a fact?" Propping her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't really matter who I am, Miss Russell. All that matters, is that you ladies are going to make me a very RICH MAN!" Then he started to laugh out loud.

Kitty's temper flared and she hauled off and slapped him as hard as she could, scratching him across the face.

"Oh, now, Miss Russell. You really shouldn't have done that. Nope you shouldn't have." And he hit her back, knocking her to the ground.

The three girls all crowded around her. "Miss Kitty, are you ok?"

Rubbing her jaw, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Now, ladies, we have transportation for you over here. If you will kindly follow me? And that's not a request."

Leaning close, Beth said, "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't you three worry. I'll take care of you. Just trust me, ok? I'll think of something." As she stood, Kitty quickly looked around trying to guess where they were.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

" Miss Kitty, We Need You"

Kansas City, Kansas

Train whistle blew as it pulled into the station in Kansas City, Kansas. The conductor rushed off the train to report to the local Sheriff that two of his sleeper cars were missing off the train. They had been derailed, he needed help locating them and that there would be people that needed help, possibly medical help. He didn't know that they were in any other sort of trouble.

They also sent word onto the Transcontinental R.R. to let them know about the missing cars. As word traveled across the telegraph, it was passed to most law offices. So when it reached Barney, in Dodge, of course, Burke was in the office when it came in. When Barney read it a loud, Burke's first reaction was, "That's the train the Marshal and Miss Kitty is on, Barney. Ain't it? Ain't it?"

"I think so, Burke."

Burke ran out of the office, straight for Newly. Rushing into the Marshal's office, he was tripping over his own feet. "Newly, Newly."

"What is it Burke?"

"The Marshal and Miss Kitty's train."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Barney just got a wire saying two cars derailed from it and 15 people are missing. Do ya think… do ya think…? Newly…?"

"Newly threw up his hands. "Just hold on, Burke. Marshal Dillon got off the train to go after someone in Jefferson City with other lawmen."

"Oh, well then ok." Burke was ready to leave then he realized, "Newly, what about Miss Kitty? Do you think… Huh? Huh, Newly?"

Newly went to Barney. "I need you to send a message to Jefferson City. To Marshal Dillon.

_**Marshal Matthew Dillon, c/o  
Sheriff's Office, Jefferson City, Missouri**_

_**Train you were on. Stop. Had two cars derail. Stop.  
Fifteen missing. Stop. No names. Stop.**_

_**Newly O'Brien, Dodge City Kansas**_

"Barney, send this right away please?"

"Sure thing, Newly."

"And Barney, please stop telling Burke what comes in important telegrams."

"Sure, Newly."

Gerald ushered all the women onto a wagon. There were ten of them. Kitty knew from the gun shots, that whatever men where on the cars, they must have killed. It was apparent that they hadn't intended to take her, seeing she was older then most of them. But then again she still looked good compared to the harder life some woman had on farms.

Kitty was paying strict attention to where they were going so she would know where they were at all times. That was something she always remembered from Matt and Festus.

Gerald and his men kept them close to wooded areas as day broke, as not to be seen.

As they let the girls get out and walk around, Kitty reminded the girls to stay close and not to separate from everyone else. Kitty walked over to Gerald. "So, what's your plan?"

He turned and handed her a cup of coffee. "I trust you won't throw this at me. I wouldn't want to have to kill you."

"No, I'm sure that would just break your heart." She said sarcastically. "What did you mean, we were gonna make you a rich man?"

"The girls will bring a very high price across the boarder, Miss Russell."

She furrowed her brow. "You're gonna sell them?"

"I'm not gonna give them away."

"What on earth…? Do you have any idea who…"

"Now, Miss Russell, you're getting all worked up for no reason. You can't stop this."

She was now soooo angry! "Do you have any idea how many lawmen are out looking for you right now?"

"Hahahahaha. They have never found me yet!"

"But they will. He will..."

"He? Who is this he, Miss Russell?"

"Matt Dillon, United States Marshal. And when he gets you, he'll kill you. He will." Kitty was losing her temper and she knew she shouldn't but the more he laughed at her…

"You talk like you know this, Marshal Dillon."

"I do."

"And you think he can kill me?"

"He can."

"He has to find me first."

"Oh he will, especially when he finds out what you have done." Then she stormed off, wanting to kick herself for saying anything.

When she went back to where the women were, they were all in a huddle. "Look, ladies. We all have to stick together. I know you're all scared but we don't have time to be scared. We have to get out of here, so we have to come up with a plan. Now, there are ten of us and only four of them right now. But as we go on further, there may be more. So we have to find a way to get their guns away from them. Can any of you shoot?"

Beth said, "I can."

"Yeah, honey, I know you can. How about the rest of you? Even a little?"

Julianne said, "I can shoot arrows." Kitty started to laugh to herself. "Sorry, honey, that won't help."

"Oh, alright."

"I'll have to think of something. Look, just try to stay together."

Matt, the Sheriff and the posse of men rode into a small town, and when they stopped in the Sheriff's office there, the Sheriff told them about the train and how the people were missing. By this time the cars were located and the five men that were shot.

Matt sent a wire ahead, wanting them to check if Kitty and the girls were still on the train. When they got a return answer, fear overtook him. Where could they be? Were they hurt? What happened to them? They still didn't know that this was related to the case they were on. But once again one of his worst fears was surfacing.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

"Miss Kitty, We Need You"

Night fall was coming on and the group of women were grateful for the cooler air after the long day's walk. The men, watching over them, finally decided to stop and make camp. A few of the girls were feeling sick from the heat and walking so much, this was something they were definitely not used to.

Kitty was still trying to make mental notes of their surroundings, and realizing she needed to keep herself alert as possible, to look for the first opportunity to get the girls and the others out of there if she could.

Most of the girls were huddled together by a tree, not wanting to be alone. Kitty sat not far from them, but just far enough that she could watch both them and their capturers.

Finally sitting just beneath a tree, she rested herself against it, taking in a very deep breath. "Ohhhhhh, Cowboy! If ever you could ever read my thoughts, please let it be now. Not so much for myself, but for your daughter and these girls. I promise you, I'll take good care of Beth. Cowboy, I'll protect her with my life. You know that. I'll think of something, but it would be nice if you showed up too. Ok?"

Suddenly she found herself smiling. "Boy, how many times have we been here before?"

When Kitty glanced over to the girls, most of them were just about sleeping. One of the men started over towards them. Kitty was up and on her feet and between them in a hurry. "Where you going?" She lashed out.

"When'd you start asking the questions, Red?"

She gave him a scouring look. "When you headed toward these girls. Stay away from them."

"Looky here, Red thinks she's the momma hen. You gonna hurt me, Red?"

"Go any closer to them and you'll find out."

"I'm gonna be gentler then what they gonna git where ther'a going."

"I wouldn't count on you getting there."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Ya think some big man's gonna come save ya." Then he started laughing.

Kitty was gritting her teeth. "Let's see how much you're laughing, when he gets here. And he will."

She was still standing between him and the girls. He reached out to rub Kitty's shoulder and sge struck out and slapped his hand away. "Don't you touch me."

"Well, now. You too good fur me, Red?"

"Figured that out, did ya?" She said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Oh, that's right. You're one of them fancy like ladies. Well fancy this." And he backhanded her before she saw it coming.

Landing on the ground, the girls all crowded around her. "Are you alright?"

Holding her mouth, 'Yeah, I'm fine."

But they could see she was bleeding. Beth jumped at him, screaming, "You animal. My father will kill you!"

Kitty screamed out. "Beth, NO!" As she grabbed her back and away from him. "Honey, don't, I'm fine. See just a little blood."

"Your father? And who'd that be, little girl?"

"Matt…"

"Beth! No!" Kitty yelled again. The last thing she wanted them to know, was that Beth was Matt's daughter. She didn't worry about herself, but Beth was different.

Now this had him thinking. "Hey, Mr. Gerald, we got ourselves Matt Dillon's little girl and his woman. At least, the way she talks, she must be his woman. Who else would praise him that much?"

Kitty looked at Beth. "Oh, Beth, Honey. Why?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kitty. He made me so mad!"

"Oh, it's all right."

When Gerald came over, he looked at Kitty. "Is he right? Is she Dillon's daughter, and you're his woman?"

Kitty just stared at him with her brow raised and hands on her hips.

"You might as well tell me."

"I wouldn't tell you the time of day." She turned her back on him and walked to the girls. "Come on girls, let's go over here." Just shrugging him off, Kitty had something in mind.

Matt, Festus and the group of men in the posse were riding and most were starting to tire and wanted to make camp. Matt's mind was still on wondering where Kitty and the girls could have gone if they were on the derailed train cars.

Then Festus had rode ahead a few miles, realizing he was seeing tracks that looked like a wagon was pulling some weight and some people walking. And Festus, being the tracker he is, put it together that maybe they were just behind the ones they were following. Then Festus noticed something shiny. At first, he was going to pay it no mind, but it kept catching his eye as he got closer to it. He climbed down off Ruth to get a closer look see.

And then his eyes popped. "Why thisy here is Miz Kitty's fancy bangle thingy off her collar." Festus was excited. So much so, that he rode as fast as he could back to where Matt was, just to show him.

"Matthew! Matthew! Matthew!"

"Festus, what is it?"

"Looky here. This her bangly thing. This here is Miz Kitty's cuz I know'd I see her wear it at da Long Branch. Lots a times."

"You're right, Festus. It's Kitty's."

"Sure it is, Matthew. I jest said so."

"Festus, yeah I know. Where'd ya find it?"

"Down the trail a bit."

"Show me."

"Sure will. This way, Matthew."

And they rode off, posse behind them.

Back at the camp site, Gerald had left one man to be look out while the rest of them slept.

Kitty had the girls far enough off and pretending to be sleeping. When she figured Gerald and the other two were asleep, she very carefully had one or two girls slip away into a wooded area going away from where they were being taken. But only far enough that when more got away, they could all meet up and stay together so that no one would ever be alone.

And Kitty kept an eye out for them coming or hearing anything. Then she thought Cal, the one who hit her earlier, and who had first watch, was getting a bit tired. He was drinking some. She decided to distract him a little. This would give the girls a bit of extra time. She walked out over to where he was sitting. "Hey, Cal is it?"

"Yeah, Red? What ya want?"

"Looks like we're the only two awake and I was thinking maybe, well, if we're gonna be traveling together…"

"You finally come to your senses, Red?"

"Well, let's face it. I'm a woman and you're such a strong man and all. No point in me fighting you."

"All the way. Right?"

"Yeah. Right." When he wasn't looking, she cringed, trying to swallow what she was saying. She made sure he wasn't facing toward the girls wagon, and hoping the girls were getting far enough away that someone would find them and get them some help.

As the girls all got into the woods, Beth wanted to go back for Kitty. She didn't want to keep going and leave her there with those men. If they found that they were all gone what would they do to her? And would she be able to get away? Then she started to think. "Where is Matt? Does he even know what happened to us?"

Once Beth refused to go further, Julianne and Madeline did too. They sent the others on without them. "Go, try to find help. But be careful. Tell whoever you see to get in touch with Matt Dillon. And tell him, Miss Kitty and his daughter Beth are being held prisoner. Ok?"

Beth, Julianne and Madeline all turned back. "Look," Beth said, "you two don't have to come with me. You can go with the others to be safe."

"No way, Beth, we're with you. We can't leave Miss Kitty either. She didn't leave us."

"Ok. Let's do this and pray my father finds us." Taking a deep breath, looking up, Beth said softly, "Momma guide Matt!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

"Miss Kitty ,We Need You"

Matt had decided to follow Festus, to see where he found Kitty's pin and the Sheriff stayed with the posse. But he said that they would double back and meet up with them again. Festus, putting his tracking talent to work, went deeper into the wooded area leaving Matt closer to the outer road.

The six girls, that were still walking, stopped. Finally, one spoke up. You know, Beth was right. We're all just running and leaving Miss Russell there alone and we don't know what they will do to her when they know we're gone. And that she helped us? I don't know about all of you, but I couldn't live with that."

Two of the girls said, "But she wanted us to go. What happens if we go back? What will they do with us? I heard that man say he was going to sell us across the border."

Then in response, the one who wanted to stop said, "What if just one of us keeps going for help and brings back someone or sends back someone? The rest of us can go back and try and help get Miss Russell out."

All together they agreed. But they agreed two would go for help so they wouldn't be roaming around alone. So they picked amongst them the two and they began moving on. And the other four turned back.

As the two girls were walking, they were holding onto one another, trying to stay near the road but not on it. They thought they saw a rider, but he was riding slow and he was still far in a distance. So they waited till they could see if it was someone they could trust. It was hard to see. The sun wasn't quite up just yet.

Kitty thought Cal was getting drunk enough that she could get his gun away from him. She had taken a pan, that they had cooked with, and hit him over the head with it, knowing he'd be out for a while, between that and the whiskey.

When she grabbed the gun and started to go back towards the woods, Gerald surprised her. "Well, Miss Russell. Just where do you think you are going? And how did you get that?"

Kitty just exhaled, then she aimed it at him. "Don't think I won't use this."

"Miss Russell, I know you're not going to shoot me."

"Don't count on it. I will if I have to."

"And why would that be?" He said with a snicker in his voice.

"Look, just get out of my way."

"Oh, you think I'm just gonna let you and these girls leave?"

Now with a smirk. "I'm leaving, they've already left."

Quickly, he ran and looked in the wagon. "Where are they?"

Kitty wouldn't say anything.

"I said, where are they?" Now he was furious. Gerald charged at Kitty, and she fired, missing the first time, then fired again grazing his shoulder. Now he was fighting her for the gun. Twice he slapped her across the face. Then the gun went off again and Kitty flinched and let out a yell. Gerald shoved her back and as she fell and hit the ground, her head landed on the edge of the wagon's wheel. Now she was unconscious.

Beth, Julianne, and Madeline were close enough to hear the shots. Stopping, they looked at one another, wondering what had happened. Now they were really scared. But they continued to move on.

The rider was getting closer and the girls could see the man was riding a mule and he was an older man. And he looked like he was looking for someone. Now the question was, was he a good man or a bad one? Maybe he was looking for them? Maybe someone knew about them? But how? Who would even know they were gone?

Now as he was right up close. It was light enough they were not far from the road. Just one girl came out first. "Hey! Hey, Mister?"

As he came close he said, "Why, what's a lil' ol' thing like you doing way out here yur ownself?"

"I'm lost."

"What's yer name?"

"Mary."

"Howdy, Mary. My name's Festus Hagen. Is you a hurt?"

"No, just tired. You live around here, Mr. Hagen?"

"Ahhh, golly bill, no. I'm a Deputy Marshal and I'm a looking fur a friend who got missing."

"You are?"

"Yes'um."

Then she saw his badge and waved for the other girl to come out. "It's ok, he's the law. Mr. Hagen, we need help."

"I kin help."

"There's a bunch of us that were taken and Miss Ru…"

Festus said, "Hold yer taters here. A bunch of ya?"

"Yes we were all on a train, see, and the train derailed. And the two cars we were on flipped over and about 15 of us were left behind. But it was all a trap. These men put us all in a wagon and were going to take us across the border and sell us. Then when we stopped to make camp for the night, the lady we were with, snuck us away so we could find help. But now she's still with them and we don't know what they will do to her when they find out we're gone. Some of the girls went back. I think one is her daughter, but she don't call her Mom. Maybe she's a stepmother. Anyway, she saved us from these men."

Festus was surprised. "Where's this camp at?"

"We left there last night." Then the one girl said, "Oh, and the girl said that when her father found out she was missing, she told these men he would kill them. She said he was a Marshal."

Festus now knew. "Matthew!" He said aloud.

"Yes, that's the name. Matt Dillon. You know him?"

"Of course I do! Matthew Dillon is a United States Marshal. Everybody knows him or should. Ok, looky here. I want you two to climb up here on Ruth, and I'm a gonna git you some help."

Beth, Julianne and Madeline, come up on the camp. They saw Kitty on the ground. Beth being panicked, ran to her. "Miss Kitty!"

Kitty was still unconscious and bleeding from her side. Beth tried to see what happened to her, then she saw Gerald. She screamed at him. "What did you do to her?"

"Ahh, nothing she didn't deserve. She shot me and she was fighting me for a gun and it went off."

"You mean you shot her? You bastard! You coward! You shot a woman? She needs a doctor. You can't leave her lying here."

"Yes, I can."

"What?"

"I said, yes I can."

"If you let her die, my father will hunt you down and kill you like the animal you are." Beth started to rip her petticoat up and pack it into Kitty side trying to stop her bleeding.

Then she had Julianne and Madeline get some water and they, together, tried to keep her as comfortable as they could, till they could figure what to do.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

"Miss Kitty, We Need You"

After dropping Mary and Christina off in the nearest town to get them to a safe place, Festus quickly was on his way back to where the girls had told him they came from, knowing he would probably cross paths with Matt and the posse somewhere along the way.

Matt and the posse heard a scuffling of noise coming from the bushes. Not knowing if it was just an animal or someone in the bushes, Matt dismounted from his horse, pulling his gun and getting it ready if needed.

As he easily walked, pushing aside branches, he was startled by loud screams. Continuous loud screams, at unusually high pitches. Needless to say he had found the six girls that were on their way back to the camp behind Beth.

"Hold on here! Quiet down! I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'm Matt Dillon, United States Marshal. Who are all of you?"

After they all calmed down and saw he was wearing a badge the one littlest one of the bunch, walked up to Matt and said, "Matt Dillon, huh?"

"Yeah that's right. Matt Dillon."

"Your Beth's father?"

"Yeah. You know Beth, do ya?"

She shook her head quickly, then looked at the others. "We all do. Miss Russell, she got us out, but Beth went back. She wouldn't leave her. She was afraid they'd hurt her when they found out we were gone."

"Wait, slow down. What do you mean? Start over. Who?"

"Father Gerald."

Matt furrowed his brow then said, "_Father Gerald_?"

"Oh, he's not a real priest."

"Maybe you'd better start over."

"Ok. We were all on the train, on the sleeping car, then the cars derailed and flipped. About fifteen of us were stuck. And Father Gerald, with his friends, they separated us from the men. My father and brother were with them. I think they killed them. We heard shots then, well, Miss Russell got all us girls out of the cars safe and made sure we were alright. But that's when Father Gerald announced that he was in charge and we were all going with him. Oh, Miss Russell argued with him."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she did."

"But she had taken care not to let them hurt us. Then when she had the chance, she made a plan to sneak us away without them knowing. But then Beth, Julianne and Madeline wanted to go back. They were afraid that Cal and Father Gerald would hurt Miss Russell when they found out what she did. Then the rest of us realized we should go back too. So we talked about it and decided to send Mary and Christina on for help and we'd go back with the others. But when we heard you coming we thought you were Father Gerald."

"Ok, girls. Look, you're not going back there. I'm going to have these men take you to town."

"But Miss Russell and the girls…?"

"I'm going to take care of them."

"Marshal? We didn't want to leave her. She insisted."

Matt smiled at them. "I know, girls. Kitty wouldn't have it any other way. You just go. I'll handle it from here. You all did good."

Beth, Julianne and Madeline were all sitting surrounding Kitty while she lay unconscious. Now her body was hot, burning with fever.

Madeline kept wetting a cloth and wiping Kitty's face and neck. Then she looked at Beth. "What are we going to do? This fever isn't breaking. Beth we need to get her body cool."

"I know Maddie. I know. I sure wish my father was here."

"So do I." Both girls repeated.

"We need a way to get that bullet out of her. And these animals aren't going to help us. They don't care if she dies. Beth, what if she dies?"

Beth's head snapped up. "SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE! Do you hear me? SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE! I won't let her die." Tears started to stream down Beth's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Beth. I didn't mean… Of course, she's not. I'm going to get some clean bandages. Ok?"

"Jules, I have an idea. There's a stream just over there. It's not deep but maybe we can get her over by it and maybe we can get her in the water enough to cool down her body."

"Beth, let's try. But we have to be careful."

Between the three of them, they moved Kitty onto a blanket and slowly moved her to the stream and guided her body into the water, holding her afloat and letting the water cool her down.

Gerald and Cal and the other two men just sat and watched, amazed at them.

After a few minutes, when they pulled her out again, Beth looked at Gerald. "I need some of your whiskey."

He just smiled. "Take to drinking now, little Miss?"

"NO! I need it for Miss Kitty, for her wound."

"What are you prepared to do for it?"

"Oh, you are an animal. Miss Kitty was right."

Jules yelled for Beth. "Beth! She's waking up."

Kitty was trying to mumble something. "Bethhhh. No…"

Through a small clearing, just on the other side of the stream, Festus could see movement. He spotted the girls. Then quickly he saw two of the men. He knew he couldn't just charge right in there.

He decided, to backtrack just a bit and come around from the other side, where he could get a closer look see. That's when he saw that the girls had Kitty lying on blankets by the wagon and had started a nice fire.

Festus realized something was wrong. Now more then ever he wanted to just rush right in there. But he had no idea where the other two were.

When he could, he tied Ruth up and crawled up closer and caught Maddie's attention. She almost screamed but he stopped her and quickly showed her his badge. Maddie pretended to be getting something from the wagon and that way she could go around to talk to him.

"I'm Festus Hagen. I'm the Marshal's deputy. Where's them other yeahoo's?"

"Oh, two are by the stream and the other are in the tent."

Then Festus motioned to Kitty.

"And she's shot."

"Oh, Miz Kitty? How bad is it?"

"It looks like it's in her rib and she has a fever. We've been trying to do whatever we can but we don't know how to take it out."

"Matthew'll be here directly. It's gonna be just plum de alright."

Maddie came back around, leaned into Beth and said, "A Deputy Festus Hagen is here."

Beth exhaled and said, "Good that must mean Matt's here somewhere." She leaned into Kitty. "It's going to be okay, Miss Kitty. Daddy's coming. We're going to be okay. Just hold on. OK?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

"Miss Kitty, We Need You"

Festus tried to talk Beth, Julianne and Madeline into sneaking out of there again and letting him stay with Kitty until Matt showed up. But the girls wouldn't agree. So he had to find a way for them not to be in the line of fire.

First, he distracted one man with noises in the bushes, that when he came looking, Festus overtook him, killing him in the fight. Then Julianne figured she noticed Gerald didn't usually carry a gun so when he was sitting alone, she saw Festus and told him she would distract him for a while.

She realized he liked to read. So she started up a conversation about his books. That gave Festus a chance to get into the camp and see what they had for weapons. Julianne got Gerald to walk down stream with her talking. Then Festus snuck up behind then other man while he was dosing off and he hit him before he knew he was there. Maddie hurried and gave him a rope.

Just on the opposite side of the stream, Beth spotted Matt. Her eyes opened wide and she took a deep breath. "DADDY! We're over here. Hurry!"

Matt quickly rode right through the stream.

Cal quickly turned to see what she was yelling at.

"Daddy, look out."

Matt turned and shot, killing Cal. "Beth, are you OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm so happy to see you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I am now."

"You sound like Kitty."

"Oh, Oh. Miss Kitty. You have to help her. Over here. Quick! They shot her!"

"What?"

"They shot her!"

Matt crouched down beside Kitty, picking her up in his arms. "Kitty, Kitty. It's Matt. I'm here. I'm gonna get you help. You're gonna be ok. I promise. Kitty, can you hear me? Beth, when'd this happen?"

"About two days ago. I... we didn't know how to get it out. I cleaned it as best I... we could. Poured whiskey on it. Then the fever… So we put her in the stream to cool her. We didn't know what to do. Daddy, I'm sorry."

"No, Beth, this isn't your fault."

"But she was protecting us."

"Honey, nothing on earth could have stopped Kitty from protecting you. Not even me. She loves you, Beth. We both do."

"What are we going to do? She needs a doctor."

"We're going to get her help. Don't you worry."

Across the stream the posse was following. "Fellas, we need to get a doctor."

Then one of the men said, "You're in luck, Marshal. I'm a doctor. What do you need?"

"Kitty's been shot."

"Well, let me in here. When did this happen?"

"Beth says about two days."

"Looks pretty clean."

"Thank you, Doctor." Beth said. "I did the best I could."

"Well, young lady, you did a fine job. I'm going to need a knife and you ladies might want to move away. Marshal, can you heat this for me?"

"Daddy?"

"Beth, I don't think you want to watch this."

"Is that going to hurt her?"

"Some, yes."

"Oh, Daddy."

"It's ok, Beth."

"I want to stay. Hold her hand at least."

"Ok, if you want."

"I do." She answered.

"Marshal, you may want to give her some of this whiskey."

"Kitty, Honey. Here drink some of this."

"Uumm… Matttt."

"It's me, Kitty."

"Ouch…"

"Try to stay still."

"It's not deep, Marshal. It must have hit on an angle. It caught in her rib but she has lost a lot of blood."

Beth looked at him. "Yes she did."

"Marshal, this scar…?"

"Oh, she's been shot before."

"Seriously? Life threatening?"

"Yes." Matt said.

"Strong woman."

"That she is." Matt said, squeezing Kitty's hand.

After hearing the shot from camp, Gerald looked at Julianne and dropped his book, rushing back. As he approached the camp, the posse grabbed him. "Marshal! We have him!" Now all were captured.

"Matthew, that other yeahoo is over there a ways. I shot him. He's dead fur sure."

Julianne ran over to Beth and Madeline. "Sorry, I tried to keep him away so Mr. Hagen could do what he had to."

"No, Jules, that's fine. Are you Ok?"

"Yeah." Looking down at Kitty, she asked, "Is she…?"

"No! He's a doctor. He took out the bullet. Now we just have to try and get her out of this awful place and pray she gets well again."

All three girls stood and stared at Matt. "We have to find the others."

"Beth, honey, they're fine. I found them on the way here. They're ok. Tired and scared, but ok." Matt turned to the doctor and asked, "Doctor?"

"Yes, Marshal?"

"How soon do you think before we can move Kitty? I'd like to try and get her out of here and back to Dodge."

"Well, Marshal, I don't know your Kitty. But if she has withstood the last two days in this condition, and I guess if you take it easy, maybe stop and rest when you can, you can try. I'll go along with you."

"I'd appreciate that, Doctor." Matt said shaking his hand.

The doctor looked at the three girls. "You ladies should be very proud of yourselves. You did a very good job of caring for Miss Russell."

And all together they responded, "Thank you, Doctor. We owed her. She saved our lives, we had to save hers." He just smiled.

The girls sat with Matt explaining everything that had happened while the doctor made sure they were alright. The posse rounded the two men up and tied them to horses so that they could ride back with them.

Festus took a few minutes to sit alone with Kitty while no one was around. Sitting quietly beside her, he leaned in close. "Now, Miz Kitty, you jes rest yer ownself up and stay in the buggy. Me and Matthew, oh, and lil' Beth, we gonna make fur sure that you git home to Dodge ok like. And then Ol' Doc, he's gonna see to it that you git back to yer own self lickit te split. You'll see. You'll jes have to git better. Matthew an lil' Beth, they dun need ya." Then he bent over and kissed her on the forehead and wiped a tear from his eye.

Matt walked up behind Festus. "Festus?"

"Matthew, you hadn't not sneak up on a body like that."

"Can you give us a hand moving Kitty?"

"Oh, fiddle de, Matthew. Sure I can. Let's git er done."

Matt the doctor and Festus put Kitty into the wagon, on a bed of blankets to soften the ride. The girls rode with her. When they rode through a town the doctor stopped and got some laudanum they could give Kitty for pain and to help her to sleep through the ride. The complete trip to Dodge took them about three days. It helped that they weren't too far below the Kansas border. Matt had wired a head to Doc.

As they entered Dodge City, they drew a lot of attention and of course, Festus was the first to tell everyone to get out of the way and let Matthew get Miss Kitty to Doc as fast as he could.

Matt saw Sam. "Sam, can you give us a hand? And maybe a few of you fella's?"

As soon as some of the townsmen saw it was Kitty, they jumped right to helping Matt get her up.

Burke started right in. "Marshal, what happened to her. Huh? Is she de…"

Matt quickly snapped his head around. "Burke! Get out of my way! NO! She's not!"

Then Festus looked at Burke. "Burke, if you don't move I'm gonna git on you like ugly on a ape!"

Burke backed up. "Ok. Ok. I just wanted to know."

"Well now you know."

When they got her in Doc's office, Doc looked at Matt. "My God, Matt. Who did this?"

"Doc, I'll tell you the whole story later."

"When did this happen?" Doc asked.

"A week ago."

"Did you get the animal?"

"Yeah, we got him."

"Matt, she looks…" Then he just rubbed his mustache. Then Doc heard a small voice.

"We did the best we could, Doctor."

Doc turned quickly, only to see Beth, Julianne and Madeline. "What in thunder? Beth?"

"Hello Doctor Adams."

"Well come here, young lady and give me a hug."

Beth hugged Doc and began to cry.

"Hey, hey now. What are these tears?"

"We tried, Doc."

"Tried what?"

"To take good care of Miss Kitty. But we didn't have any…"

And then Julianne jumped in. "We didn't know how to remove a bullet."

"What bullet?"

"Oh, Doc, it's out." Matt said.

"Who…?"

"There was a doctor in the posse."

Then Beth added, "But it was there for two days and she had a fever. We put her in the cool stream trying to break it. It worked some and I poured whiskey in the wound. I learned that on the ranch. Doc, is Miss Kitty going to be alright?"

All three girls just stared at him as if to stare holes through him.

While Matt was sitting with Kitty, Doc took the girls aside. "Let me tell you ladies something. And I want you to listen to me. I've known Kitty Russell a long time and she is one tough lady. She has been through a lot in her life and if she is nothing else, she is a fighter. Especially when she has something to fight for."

When he said that, he looked at Matt and then at Beth. "And I'm telling you, young lady, and you hear me and hear me good. See, the way I see it, Kitty Russell has someones to fight for. You noticed that was a plural, didn't you?"

Beth tilted her head at Doc, thinking about what he said.

Doc, like usual, pulled on his ear then swiped his mustache. "Elizabeth, you just think about that." Then he gave her a wink.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

"Miss Kitty We Need You"

Matt sat quietly at Kitty's bedside, holding her hand. Doc had checked her over completely. He told Matt now it was just a wait and see. A lot depended on Kitty herself. She had been through a lot over the years and she was older now. There was some infection but Doc had given her some medication and now it was time to just let it work.

Where she had been shot was almost the same area she was shot, when Jude Bonner had shot her. So Doc was just hoping not too much damage had been done and that Kitty was strong enough to bounce back. But actually he was more concerned with the head injury and the amount of time she was unconscious.

Matt sat there, holding her hand up to his mouth, knowing they had been here before. This was somewhere he never wanted to ever be again.

"Kitty, honey." He was now on his knee, kissing her fingers. "Please, Honey, you have to fight. I'm so sorry this happened. I know I should have stayed with you both on the train. You have every right to be angry with me. Kitty, wake up. Please? Even if you yell at me. Tell me what a fool I am. Anything. I deserve it. I need to see my beautiful blue eyes looking back at me. Please, Honey? Kitty, I love you. I know I don't say it often enough, but I do. I'm no good without you. Like you said, we've loved each other better than half our lives. Well, I want the rest. If you meant that, Kitty Russell, wake up and tell me."

He was still kissing her hands and her fingers. Then he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Kitty, Honey, I need you. I need you."

Matt heard a slight sniffle behind him. Then her soft voice… "**_No. We need you_****."**

Matt turned to see Beth standing, leaning against the door frame, wiping away her tears. He motioned for her to come in. "Beth, how long have you…"

"Long enough, Daddy."

Beth stood beside, then knelt beside him. "Now what did you say, Beth?"

"I was just correcting you."

"Correcting me?"

"Yes, you told her, you needed her. That's not right."

"Honey, I was just…"

"No, Daddy, **_we need her_**. You and Me. We need to make her hear us. After what she did out there..."

"Beth, honey, I told you. Kitty loves you. We both love you."

"I know. I know that now and I know she loves you. So, we need to make her want to fight for us. She fought for us out there, now we need for her to fight for us in here. What can we do?"

"Beth I don't know. Doc says it's wait and see."

Matt and Beth were just sitting with their arms around one another, when suddenly they heard a deep voice. "Well, for starters, young lady, you can promise never to throw me in cold water again."

"What?" They both looked up.

"Now there's a site I like to see." Kitty said smiling.

"Miss Kitty! You're awake!"

"I think so."

"Oh, the water… It was to cool you down. You remember that?"

"Yes it was cold, damn it." Matt started laughing. "Don't you laugh."

"Kitty, how do you feel?"

"Sore. Where are we?"

"Doc's office."

"What about…"

"We got em'."

"And the girls?"

"They're all fine."

"Well, you're awake." Doc said as he popped his head in the room.

"Hey, Curly."

"Hey, yourself. You gave us a scare."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Now wait a minute. You're not going anywhere."

"Oh, Curly. I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Oh, so you're a doctor now? You're not getting out of that bed."

"Curly…"

"You're staying put and that's an order."

Matt looked at her and said, "Don't look at me."

"Thanks, Cowboy. In case you two have forgotten, I have a business to run."

"Sam will take care of things."

"He's already done that for too long now. Ok, at least let me go over to my own rooms."

"What you don't like my care here?"

"Curly, come on, I'm just in the way here. You know that. I promise I'll stay up stairs. Ok?"

"Maybe in a day or two."

"Matt?"

"Leave me out of this."

Two days later, Kitty finally convinced Doc to let her go back over to her rooms. He had Matt help her. He didn't want her walking, although she insisted she could.

She had been up and was going to get dressed but Doc stopped her. "No need for that. You're going right back to bed, remember?"

"Well I can't go out on the street in my nightgown, now can I?"

"Beth brought over your cape."

"Oh, you!"

"Just wrap it over your shoulders. That will be fine."

"Miss Kitty, you look great!"

"Don't be telling her that." Doc said. "She'll be wanting to run up and down Front Street."

"Oh, Curly."

Beth started laughing.

Kitty walked to the landing, when Matt came up the stairs.

"May I be of help, Ma'am?"

"Matt, that's not really necessary."

"Oh yes, it is, young lady." Doc said from behind her.

"Oh alright." She put her arms around Matt's neck.

"Hold on."

"Oh, I will, Cowboy."

Scooping her up in his arms, he said, "Here we go." He carried her down the stairs and across the boardwalk and into the Long Branch.

"Matt, you can put me down now? Doc's not looking anymore."

"Nope. You're going right up to bed."

"Look, Cowboy, I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, but up you go."

Sam, Beth and the girls just started laughing.

Kitty shot them a look. "NOT FUNNY"

Matt placed Kitty in the bed. "Now, Kit, why not just take it easy. Stop fighting this."

"Matt, you know as well I do, I'll go crazy sitting in this bed. I have work to do."

He sat down beside her and put his hand under her chin. "Kit, honey, we almost lost you. We were devastated at the thought. And I'm not going to let anything get in the way of you're getting better. Now you just rest. I'll be back with supper, for us, later. Here, Doc said for you to take some of this. It will help with the pain and help you sleep."

"But the pain's not bad." Matt shot her a look. "Oh, Ok."

He wouldn't leave till she took some, then he tucked her in and gave her a kiss.

"Hummmmmm, now that I've really missed, Cowboy."

"Kitty!"

"What?"

"We can't…"

"Kill joy."

Matt went back to do paper work, knowing Kitty would sleep for a while.

Beth slipped into Kitty's room. She was fast asleep. Beth just curled up in a chair by the window, watching her.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

"Miss Kitty, We Need You"

In the dimly lit corner of Kitty's room, curled up in the high back chair, Beth sat watching Kitty sleep. Although Matt had told her, Doc had given her something to make her sleep, Beth still wanted to be there. She watched her intensely. Now talking in an extremely soft tone to her but, knowing she couldn't hear her.

"Miss Kitty, um, when I first came to Dodge, looking for my mother, wondering why on earth she came here, the furthest thing from my mind was that I was going to find a father. Wow! I guess you know I always thought Johnny Yardner was my father. But when I found out Matt was, I didn't know what to think. He was this man... Cowboy, bigger than life."

She started to laugh. "I guess big isn't the word for him. But than finding out Momma was going to die and I didn't really know Matt. I wanted so much to be angry with him. I couldn't. Then there was you. Here you were, this strange woman, the woman that my father loved. So much so that he didn't stay with my mother. But Momma explained all that part. You had every reason to not want me around. And I know you didn't suggest school to get rid of me. School was Momma's idea. And the things you and me talked about, well, they were great. You talked to me about the things I could never talk to Daddy about. You know woman things,"

Laughing again. "Momma said she thought any woman he loved that much, had to be someone special." Looking up to the sky she said, "You were right, Momma. Anyway, I'm learning why he loves you so much too. What happened out there? You didn't have to do… But you did. And I love you for it and not just that. For Loving me too. And Daddy.. Oh, I didn't get the chance to ask you?.. But, do you think Matt would mind Me calling him Daddy? I think I did a few times and he didn't get upset. He says you're stubborn. Smiling again. But I just want you to know just in case you didn't hear us…

"We really need you."

Beth wasn't paying much mind. Then suddenly she heard a voice. "We, huh?"

"Oh, uh… I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. Turn the lamp up and come over here."

"I… I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah, I know."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Beth's face was a bit flushed. "Come 'ere." Kitty patted the bed beside her. "Beth, your father and I both love you very much, and there's nothing we wouldn't do for you. Nothing!"

"That's what he said too." Beth said looking at Kitty with tear filled eyes.

"Honey, I don't want you feeling bad about this. I made my own choices. And I'd do it again. I fight for the people I love! What do you think kept me hanging on? Sure I have a lot of friends. But I have two people I remember hearing. Unless I was dreaming, I think I heard someone say '_they needed me'_."

"You weren't dreaming."

Just then Matt walked in the room. "You sure weren't. We do need you."

"Well, it's nice to be needed, but it's extra special when it's by the two of you. To what do I owe all this attention, Marshal?"

"Supper."

"Oh, I'm not very hungry, Matt."

"Kitty, Doc's orders."

"Hummmmm. How about you two eat it and say I did?"

"No way." Beth said.

"A minute ago she was smothering me with love."

"I do love you. That's why you're going to eat this."

"Wow! She is your daughter, isn't she?"

Matt just laughed.

Three weeks later

Kitty had been up and moving around somewhat more often, even if Doc wasn't happy about it. The girls talked Sam into helping them plan a party just to say thank you for everything. They pulled it off really good without Kitty knowing. No one would let her do anything.

After everyone was leaving, Beth, Jules and Maddie helped Sam and the girls clean up.

Kitty looked at Matt. "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, but they swore me to secrecy. So don't shoot me."

"Miss Kitty, were you surprised." Beth asked.

"Yes, I was. I can't figure out how you girls did this without me knowing."

"We're good." She said grinning.

"Oh, I can see that, Elizabeth." Kitty was now smirking.

Doc, looked over at Kitty. "Maybe you should call it a night."

"Doc. I'm fine, really."

"Kitty, maybe you should listen to Doc." Matt added.

"Oh, you too?"

"Come on. Let me walk you back up stairs." Matt gave her a look, sliding his hand to the small of her back.

Saying good night to everyone andkissing Beth and the girls good night, Kitty said, "Don't be up too late. I'll see you three in the morning, ok? We'll have breakfast?"

"Ok." They replied.

When Matt and Kitty made it to the top landing, he whispered to her. "I thought we'd never be alone."

Without warning, all they could hear on the lower level was Kitty's loud laughter.

Once inside their room, Matt locked the door behind them, pulled Kitty back into him. "Oh, Honey, I've wanted to do this all night."

"Ummmmm! Not as much as I wanted you to, Cowboy."

Matt had both large arms wrapped completely around her, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. As she leaned forward, he began working the buttons on her dress and sliding it off her shoulders. Then he spun her around, running his hand across her breast.

"Cowboy, I've missed you." She had already had his shirt open and was kissing his chest. "I need you."

"Are you sure it's…"

"Oh, yes, Cowboy. I need you to make love to me. I want you to make love to me, with me." Now she ripped the shirt off him. "I need you now. Matt, please. Now?"

Without a second more, he swept her up and carried her to their bed, placing her gently on the center.

Removing the remainder of their clothes, they began the dance of love. That ignited every sense of passion that lived within them till they were forever lost in one another…. They were Home.

Fini


End file.
